Seule
by Zabini fille
Summary: Connaissez-vous Elisabeth Malefoy ? Non ? Venez découvrir son histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Je tiens à dire que c'est ma première fiction et j'ai longtemps hésitée de la poster sur ce merveilleux site. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. ^^**

**.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, ils appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartiens. **

Une jeune fille d'environ 11 ans nommée Élisabethe Malefoy, fille de Narcissa et, Lucius Malefoy, sœur jumelle de Drago Malefoy. Issue d'une très ancienne famille de sorciers au sang-pur. Elle avait les cheveux blond presque blanc au yeux gris froid. C'était la copie de son jumeaux. Elle était en ce moment dans la grande salle de Poudlard célèbre école de sorcellerie. Elle assisté à la répartition, attendant d'être appelé. Le professeur McGonagall appela son frère.

_-Malefoy, Drago!_

Il grimpa les marches pour s'assoir sur le tabouret et mettre le chapeau sur sa tete. A peine le chapeau frôla la tête de son jumeau qu'il cria.

_-SERPENTARD !_

Les serpentard commencèrent a applaudir. Elle regarda son frère marchait d'un pas assuré vers la table des Serpentard.

_ -Malefoy, Elizabeth! _

Elle s'avança vers le tabouret, mis le chapeau. Elle sursauta au son d'une voix, c'était le choixpeau.

-_Bonjour Miss Malefoy. _

_-B..Bonjour. répondit-t-elle. _

_-hum... je voix du courage... hum Gryffondor serait une excellente maison pour toi.. de la loyauté.. Poufsouffle aussi. Oh.. de la ruse, manipulatrice... une parfaite Serpentard! Tu es très intelligente, tu as de la sagesse... Serdaigle t'irais bien.. j'hésite.. ou pourrai-je t'envoyer..?_

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plût, laissez un petit avis. Et désolé pour les fautes je ne suis pas très forte en orthographe.. bisous ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai eu 20 visites mais pourtant aucune reviews... je vous demande pas grand chose juste de me laisser un petit avis. Bref, pour info je posterais un chapitre tout les dimanche vers 19h00. Bon je vous laisse avec le deuxième chapitre et laisser une petite review. ^^ **

**_-_**_SERDAIGLE !_ cria le chapeau.

Elisabeth écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Elle devait aller à Serpentard comme le voulait ses parents... Quel honte! Ses ancêtre s'en retourne dans leur tombe.

Chez la table des Serdaigle, il n'y eu que quelque applaudissement. De la part des premiers, deuxième année et les née-moldu car il ne connaissaient pas les Malefoy. Elle se leva et alla vers la table de sa nouvelle maison. Elisabeth se glissa à coter d'un garçon de première année, le regard vide. La jeune fille était déconnecter de son monde. Elle ne remarqua pas que la répartion était fini, n'écouta pas le discoure de Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école. Ne remarqua pas que les plats était apparu. Trop absorbé par ses sombre pensée, comment son père Lucius allé le prendre. Les tortures qu'il pourrait lui infliger. Elle ne toucha à aucun plats. Après que tout le monde est fini de manger, la salle entière se leva, Elisabeth suivi le mouvement. Elle marcha derrière la préfète qui leur montra où se trouver la salle commune, qui était bleu et gris avec des canapé moelleux, des tableau pour qu'ils fassent leur devoirs et des tapis bleu et gris. Avec des portraits qui les regardaient curieusement. La préfète montra les dortoirs des filles et des garçons. Elle suivit les filles de son année jusqu'au dortoir. Elisabeth enleva ses chaussures et sa tenu de sorcière et se mit en pyjama, elle se mit sur le lit, ferma les rideau qui sont autour et se mit a pleurer silencieusement.

**Voilà, désoler c'est vraiment court, mais au file de l'histoire les chapitre s'allongeront ^^ bisous.**


	3. Chapter 3

**info: La rating changera.**

**Voilà le chapitre désoler du retard j'ai eu un problème avec le site ^^**

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille se réveilla avec une migraine, sa tête lui fit horriblement mal. Tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses larmes commencèrent à couler doucement, mais Élisabeth les essuya d'un geste rageur, et se jura de ne plus pleurer pour ça. Elle se leva doucement et alla dans la salle de bain, elle se regarda dans le miroir et fut choqué par ce qu'elle vit. Ces cheveux qui d'habitude sont raide et soyeux, sont maintenant ébouriffé, ses yeux était rouge et gonflé et son visage était baigné de larme sèche.

_- Je suis vraiment horrible.. se dit-elle._

Elle se déshabilla et prit sa douche.  
Vingt minutes plus tard elle était prète. Elle sorti de la salle commune de Serdaigle, la jeune blonde commença à chercher la grande salle pour déjeuner, au détour d'un couloir elle vit son frère, qu'il la ragarda d'un air de dégout.

_- Drago... _  
_- Ne m'approche pas! Tu as fait honte à notre famille. dit-il d'une froide._  
_- Je ne voulais pas aller à Serdaigle, je te le jure.. _  
_- ça m'est égale, à présent je suis fils unique, je ne te considère plus comme ma soeur! _  
_- Tu ne peux pas dire cela, on est jumaux! s'écriat-elle _  
_- J'ai envoyé une lettre à père et mère pour les prévenir. dit-il d'une voix sèche et l'a planta au milieu du couloir._

Et malgrès sa tristesse elle décida quand même d'aller déjeuner. Elle trouva enfin la grande salle et alla s'installer tout au bout de la table des Serdaigle. Elle prit du bacon mais n'y toucha pas, la conversation avec son frère lui avait coupé l'appétit.  
La grande salle était remplis tout le monde rigolé, tous était heureux.  
Le garçon à coter de qui elle s'était assise hier, vient se mettre à côté d'elle.

_-Salut je m'appelle Stephen, Cornfoot.* _  
_- Heu.. salut moi c'est Eli.. mais le garçon la coupa. _  
_- Oui je sais tu es Élisabeth Malefoy! ça m'a fait un drôle de choque quand le choipeau t'a envoyé a Serdaigle j'aurais plutôt penser Serpentard comme ton frère et tous le reste de ta famille. dit-il d'un air songeur._  
_- Oui moi aussi je suis choquée. dit-elle_

Quelque instant plus tard une centaine de hiboux rentrèrent dans la salle.

- _Oh c'est l'heur du courrier !_ dit le jeune garçon d'une voix excité.

Sauf que Élisabeth n'était pas du tout contente, ses parents aller surement lui envoyer une lettre.  
Une chouette se posa devant elle et lui tendit la patte ou une lettre y était accrocher. Elle la prit d'une main tremblante et l'ouvrit, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit que ce n'était ni l'écriture de son père ni celle de sa mère.

_Bonjour Miss. Malefoy._

_Veuillez me rejoindre dans mon bureau votre père et votre mère vous y attendent. _  
_Le professeur Rogue vous y accompagnera._

_Cordialement_  
_Dumbledore._

**_Stephen Cornfoot* est bien un personnage de Rowling._**

**_Bon j'espère que ça vous a plût ^^. Ce chapitre et un peu plus long que les autres. Et excusez moi des fautes... je sais c'est vraiment désagréable de lire une fiction avec plein de fautes mais je vais corriger tous cela plus tard quand j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un pour me corriger. _**

**A votre avis que fera son père dans le prochain chapitre ? **


End file.
